Rewinding Seoul
by yinlin56
Summary: Haruhi gets stuck in an unfamiliar city, with people all different and unknown to her. She caused her own plight herself, but is she able to survive all alone with only a pathetic amount of money left? Haruhi x Tamaki Oneshot, but should I continue?


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High Host School Club does not belong to me.

**Summary: **Haruhi gets stuck in an unfamiliar city, with people different and unknown to her. She caused her own plight herself, but is she able to survive all alone with only a pathetic amount of money left? Haruhi x Tamaki Oneshot

**A/N:** I'm writing this because I just got some new inspirations from my holiday in Korea, so enjoy! If you are not sure of the value of Korean won and Japanese yen, do check it up in case!

* * *

Along the lively streets of Seoul, Korea's city where people engage in their busy lifestyles of work and pleasure, one pure and innocent girl stood in the middle of a lane, lost and terrified. Surrounded by fashion shops providing items ranging from the most popular youngster clothes to the wide variety of newly introduced cosmetic products, she stared blankly at the strangers walking past her, all wearing different hairstyle and dressing as her. Although they look Asian like her, which can be seen through their skin color, making the difference was the foreign language they spoke, which was basically very much unfamiliar to her. No words could describe her insecurity at that moment, when she had never felt so lonely ever in her life.

_Where am I? _

Haruhi asked herself.

Everything about that place and its people were unknown and unusual to her, something that she never experienced before. Gathering up all her courage, she took a leap forward to speak to a couple, hoping that they would offer some help by giving her a little useful directions.

"Hello, Ca... Can you tell me where is this place?" She stuttered through her sentence shyly, in her own native language, Japanese.

However, her hopes were not fulfilled, but were dashed. It seemed that they too did not understand what she was saying, and feigned ignorance to her presence, walking away at their own pace. Feelings of disappointment overcame Haruhi. Uncertainty of whether she could survive in this world filled her frightened heart.

Of course, she would not have ended up here alone in this terrible plight if not for her willfulness.

_Flashback_

"Let go off me! You can go mind your own business, and I don't want to see you ever again." Haruhi said in a loud and exasperated tone to the President of the Host Club, before flinging off the blond male's hand on hers, and walked out of the Third Music Room with brief and frustrated footsteps.

Such was her stubbornness on refusing to let the Host Club members accompany her on a holiday. She found them too irritating and did not want them to come up with weird antics to disrupt her peaceful holiday. Therefore, after shaking off the 6 Host Club members, she made her way to the airport. Too rash and tired to plan anything, she just booked for any available flight that was on the list, and immediately set off on her Holiday.

On arriving in Incheon International Airport, the main city airport of Korea, she hailed for a taxi, just wanting to get to any place, casting off her troubles and burdens of the Host Club.

"Lo... Lotte Hotel..." she said stammering with a Japanese accent, attempting to pronounce accurately the name of the only hotel she knew that was present in Korea. She had remembered the Hitachiin twins talking about it, saying that there was a theme park with many exciting fun rides and games to indulge in.

The taxi swerved round alleys and lanes, and many cars and people passed the window, all very fresh and interesting to her. The vehicle eventually came to a stop, at the side lane of a busy road with several traffic lights and cars honking behind. Being rushed, she paid her fare as fast as she could, and got out quickly with her luggage.

Upon getting off, she checked her wallet. Only 20,000 won with her, which was only equivalent to only 2057.93 yen!

_How am I going to survive for the next few days with only this amount... I doubt I can even pay for one night in the hotel!_

She panicked, worrying about the expenses that she was dealing with. But the urgent problem was to first find the Lotte Hotel. She walked forward, with many stares on her, looking all around for any road signs. All she saw was shops and people, nothing really related to theme parks...

_End Of Flashback_

Here she stood, dumb struck on her directions, and also the amount of money she currently held.

Pictures and soundtracks of her earlier tiff with the Host Club members struck her. Yes, she now realized that she had really been a little too far, speaking to them with such rudeness and rashness, when their only motive was concern for her. Guilty at the trouble she caused, and how she would not have been in this current state because of her obstinacy sent tears to be swelling up in her eyes.

She thought of how she shook Tamaki's hand off, and thought the times when the whole Host Club went on a trip together, relying dependently on one another, unlike now, when she left all the others alone by themselves, and also herself.

There was nothing she could do now. She could not get a hotel to stay in, could not afford for a meal to fill her stomach, and neither could she turn back to Tokyo Japan with another flight, where all the others were. It was sad, but most of the time, the clock can never be turned back. And time can never be back where it once was, and it was also impossible to rewind.

As the tears continued to accumulate in her eyes, they finally transformed into tear droplets, all big and watery, flowing down her cheeks drop by drop. Her swollen eyes from crying, plus the soft sobs that she made earned more stares from the pedestrians walking past on her. She felt pathetic, and embarrassed, and had no idea of what step to take next.

A sudden soft cry of a name from far away was heard, in the midst of the crowded street and noisy sounds made from the huge population. Fortunately, it was still clear enough for her ears to pick up, as she recognized the familiar voice, the voice of the blonde-haired, the voice of the man she had treated quite harshly earlier on.

She turned her head back with her soft gentle hands trying to wipe away the tears that were still flowing down her cheeks, while feeling relieved to see the face of Tamaki, overflowing with worry and anxiety, and slowly pushing through the crowd and advancing towards her.

Upon reaching her, Tamaki did not utter a word, but ran up to her anxiously, hugging her and holding her up in his arms, closing in the proximity between them, granting her utmost protection.

Nothing was heard, save for the whispers of the people crowded around the both, and the sobs of Haruhi, even heavier than before. She did not imagine that Tamaki would come to her rescue at this particular time, and was still truthfully guilty about her own stubbornness and wrongdoings.

After the long pause, she spoke out "So...Sorry, I should..." the sobs still continuing, "not have been so willful to... to go away on my own..."

Tamaki cut her words off and replied, "Don't worry, It's okay now... everything's alright." Doing all his best to comfort the girl, while patting her back softly to calm her down, and still holding her close to provide her with security.

The two remained in the position, relaxing and settling down in each other's warmth, and glad that both parties were together again. The crowd also dissipated eventually, seeing no other movement from the two aliens that they thought were weird and surprising.

* * *

**A/N: **Although this is a oneshot, I'm thinking of continuing it, since I have yet to explain how Tamaki found her. So, what do you all think? Should I continue? Review please!


End file.
